


Make It To The Dawn

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence holds them and Bobby intrigues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It To The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "If You Knew My Story Word For Word". You don't really need to read it first, but this plot line would make a bit more sense if you did.

The silence stretches out between them, but it's not uncomfortable. Chris watches Bobby in the bathroom as the other man brushes his teeth, shirtless for once. Chris can't help but look at the scars that criss cross Bobby's skin. He wants to reach out and touch them like he did the other night, but he refrains and keeps his hands away from them, knowing that Bobby hates having them touched. 

Chris wants to ask, but he doesn't want to break the silence either. It's hypnotizing. Bobby finishes up in the bathroom and slides into bed next to Chris, facing the wall. Chris leans over and turns off his bedside lamp and lays down, facing Bobby. He reaches out, unable to help himself. His fingers brush against the scars and Bobby tenses beneath his fingers. 

Chris expects Bobby to say something, but Bobby seems to be caught in the silence just as much as he is because he doesn't say a word. He doesn't move either. He just tenses and then relaxes underneath Chris' hands.

Chris moves closer, a sudden desire to replace his hands with his tongue overtaking him. He presses his lips to the back of Bobby's neck and listens to the hitch in Bobby's breathing. Bobby still doesn't say anything. Chris nudges him onto his stomach and moves, straddling the back of Bobby's thighs, fingers skimming along the scars once more. 

He bends over Bobby, lips barely brushing over Bobby's skin before he lets the tip of his tongue press against the raised skin of a scar. Bobby shivers, but he doesn't say anything and he doesn't stop Chris, so Chris shifts and traces over that first scar with his tongue, feeling the raised, textured skin under his tongue.

Neither of them break the silence and Chris continues with his ministrations, following every line of every scar until Bobby shifts impatiently underneath him and he moves off of him. Bobby rolls over and drags Chris into a heated kiss, fingers curling around the back of Chris' neck.

Chris straddles him again, feeling Bobby's hard cock pressing against him as he moves. He slides a hand down into Bobby's sweats, tugging them down a bit and wrapping his fingers around Bobby's cock and stroking. 

Bobby's breathing speeds up and he keeps kissing Chris to prevent any noises from escaping them as Chris rocks against him. It isn't long before they're both coming, one right after the other, as worked up as they are. Bobby shivers when Chris pulls his hand away and smirks up at him, feeling the wet heat of Chris' orgasm through his boxers.

When they're laying down beside each other after the clean up, Chris finally breaks the silence. 

"Where did they come from?" He asks.

Bobby doesn't say anything for a while. Eventually, he sighs and turns to face Chris. 

"Look, I left that part of my left behind a long time ago and I don't want to revisit it, so I'd rather not talk about it."

Chris sighs, but he doesn't protest. 

Bobby is darker than he ever expected.


End file.
